1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact image capturing lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical lens systems is increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical lens systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical lens systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical lens system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a structure of four-element lens such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,470. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smartphones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), the requirements for high resolution and image quality of modern compact optical lens systems has been increasing significantly. However, the conventional four-element lens structure cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical lens system.
In another conventional optical lens system with five-element lens such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,000,030, however, the third lens element of the optical lens system do not have positive refractive power, so that the spherical aberration would be excessive because of the positive refractive power focus on one lens element and the distribution of the positive refractive power of the optical lens system cannot be balanced. Moreover, the fourth lens element and the fifth lens element do not both have negative refractive power, so that the back focal length cannot be reduced efficiently, and it is hard to apply to the compact optical lens assembly.